Sharing media content such as audio, images, and video between user devices (e.g., mobile devices, personal computers, etc.) may entail converting the media content to a format that can be consumed by the receiving device and a large data transfer over a network, depending on the size of a media content item. For example, a video may need to be transcoded into a different format and/or a smaller sized file. Transcoding each media content item may take significant time and processing power. When a user shares multiple media content items at one time, the time and processing power may exceed the capabilities of the user device and the expectations of the user. Moreover, there may be a limit to the amount of items that may be shared at one time due to processing limitation of the user device.